How Did This Happen
by R.I.P t.A.T.u
Summary: Android 17 is angry that his sister is seeing one of the Z fighters (Krillin) but just when he though his world was falling down a bombshell is dropped on him? But what is it? Find out here rated: M contains LEMON in some parts of the story and bad Language don't like this kind of fanfic don't read
1. Pregnant!

**Author's notes: Here is another fanfic I started 11 years ago that I wrote down on paper. I was cleaning out some old stuff and I came across it and though I would put it on here I have made some alterations to it and added new stuff to it hope you like it. This story takes place 3 months after the cell games. **

**Lola and her friends are 17 years old they were 14 years old when they were found by the Z fighters. **

**Lola is youngest by 3months and the leader out of her friends she was in a foster home with her two best friends Emma and Julia but ran away when the other kids and the cares where being mean. Lola is a strong willed hot tempered and stubborn and is less of a girly girl very opposite to her friends over time you will see how close she is to Vegeta. **

**Emma is the second youngest she also ran away from the foster home with Julia and Lola. Emma is a sweet loud and bubbly girly girl who loves to shop. **

**Julia is the oldest by 2 weeks between herself and Emma and 3months older than Lola just like Emma she is a girly girl but at times she can be shy.**

**Pregnant!**

**Android 17s cabin**

**Android 17 was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee; he looked out the window to see the rain coming down heavy, 17 then took another sip of his coffee he placed the cup back down on the table BANG! 17 slammed his fist on the wooden table and the table shattered and the cup of coffee. "WHY, WHY DID SHE MARRY THAT SHORT AAS BALD HEADED IDIOT" 17 shouted out loud. 17 sat back down in the chair ran his hands through his jet black hair and started thinking things through, he couldn't understand why 18 wanted to settle down and have a family with that short ass the one that Goku and his friends called Krillin. 17 stared at the broken table and spilt coffee in front of him "I love my sister..I really do it was meant to be me and her no one else" 17 whispered to himself with his head in his hands.**

**The rain was slowing down then stopped and the sun came out, 17 looked out the window another thought came to his mind for some reason this though had been bugging him for a few months now he couldn't stop thinking about her….the girl he met three months ago.**

**At Capsule Corporation**

**Lola was sitting in the lounge area with her two best friends Emma and Julia; the girls came to Capsule Corporations after Goku and the Z gang had found them wondering the waste land after Frieza and his father shown up to destroy planet earth and future Trunks turning up and now they had been living there for three years and three months now, Bulma was glad to have more female company around the house especial when Vegeta was driving her mad. **

**Lola was day dreaming she couldn't stop thinking about him… the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way they had… "Hello! Earth to Lola!" said Emma as she waved her hands in front of her. Lola quickly snapped out of the day dream she was in "sorry Emma was miles away" Emma giggled at her friend "Oh Lola you have been day dreaming a lot just recently… come to think of it you haven't been yourself for about 3 months now is everything Ok?" Emma quizzed her friend. Julia piped up too "Yeah I have noticed too that you are not your normal self Lola you are looking a bit pale today are you ok?."**

**Lola looked at her friends and smiled "I'm fine…really… there is nothing to worry about." With that Lola walked out of the lounge area straight to the bathroom. Lola was not feeling Ok she had just told her best mates a lie, she had been feeling sick for a few weeks now mostly in the mornings. Lola sat on the bathroom floor with her back against the wall she tilted her head back on the wall and closed her eyes she kept on going through her head on why she was feeling like this she hadn't eat anything dodgy otherwise everyone else in the household would be ill and no one has been ill recently, Lola kept on going through and through over and over again in her head, the suddenly….."NO… I can't be…PREGNANT!" Lola started to panic "It can't be possible…can it?" the only way to find out was to take a pregnancy test but most of all she needed to go over to Kame House and speak to Android 18 to see if she knew where her twin brother Android 17 was she needed some answer is it possible that Androids can get you pregnant.**

**Author: Well what do you guys think? How will Android 17 react to Lola's news will Lola's friends work out what's wrong with their friend find out in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review for this chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and your hopes for the next chapter. **


	2. The News

**The News**

**(18 where is your brother?)**

**Lola kept on going through and through over and over again in her head, then suddenly….."NO… I can't be…PREGNANT!" Lola started to panic "It can't be possible…can it?" the only way to find out was to take a pregnancy test but most of all she needed to go over to Kame House and speak to Android 18 to see if she knew where her twin brother Android 17 was, she needed some answer is it possible that Androids can get you pregnant. Lola rushed out of the bathroom nearly knocking Vegeta over "Watch where you are going" Vegeta growled. Lola quickly stopped turned around "so sorry Vegeta" and with that Lola dashed off again, Vegeta had never known Lola to be so clumsy and to be in a rush the thought played in his mind for a bit and then he carried on to his destination deep down he knew something was troubling Lola but he didn't know what it was. **

**Lola went to her room grabbed her purse stormed out of Capsule Corporation before she got stopped and asked by her friends or Bulma and off to the nearest pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. Lola had no idea how she was going to tell Android 17 or how he was going to react to the news if the test comes back to say that she was pregnant everything was a jumble in her head. Lola arrived at the pharmacy purchased a pregnancy test and headed over to Kame House, she prayed to God that she was not pregnant it was not the right time to be pregnant, she was doing a lot of training with the help of Vegeta and she knew that he would not take the news of her being pregnant very well, Vegeta had become a father figure to her, when she first came to live with Bulma and her family Vegeta was very cold towards her Julia and Emma but over the 3 years Vegeta became close to her even though he never showed it or admit it in front of Bulma and the others but one on one Lola saw a different side to him and the both of them kept it as a secret between them.**

**Kame House**

**Lola landed on the small island she stared at the house for a moment took a deep breath walked up to the front door and knocked. 18 answered the door, "Lola what brings you here?" 18 said in a surprised tone "are you alone?" Lola asked in a nervous tone. 18 looked at Lola "sort of Krillin and Oolong are out and Master Roshi is having a nap upstairs, what's wrong hun you seem distress?" Lola burst in to tears " oh 18 I'm am in such a mess" 18 invited Lola sat her down and got her a drink of water from the fridge, "now tell me Lola what's troubling you? I know how much of a tough girl you can be I have never seen you like this before". Lola looked at 18 " I...I...I think..I..might be pregnant" and with that Lola broke down in to tears again. 18 comforted her friend "have you taken a pregnancy test" 18 asked. Lola took a deep breath and took a sip of water and shook her head "No not yet, I have got one on me now, you don't mind if I use the bathroom so I can do the test". 18 nodded her head and Lola went to the bathroom to do the test. Before Lola went to the bathroom she turned round and asked 18 the question that kept on bugging her "is it possible for androids to become pregnant or get someone pregnant?" 18 was puzzled by Lola's question "I think it's possible why do you ask?" Lola paused for minute "You will find out in a minute once I have done the test" and with that Lola went to the bathroom.**

**3 minutes later Lola came out of the bathroom, 18 stared at her friend "well are you pregnant?" Lola looked at 18 "y..ye..yes" she replied in a shaky tone, her legs gave way she fell to the floor and she broke down in tears again. 18 quick went to her friends side and hugged her "ssssh… it's gonna be ok hun." Lola continued to sob "no…no it's not gonna be ok, Vegeta is gonna kill me even more so when he finds out who the father is" 18 looked at her friend "who is the father" Lola lifted her head up and looked at her friend with fear in her eyes "Please don't hate me" 18 looked at her friend with a bewildered look on her face "why would I hate you?" Lola was getting more anxious "because…your twin brother 17 is the father" and with that Lola broke down again. **

**18 was in shock her brother was going to be a father and that would make her an Auntie! "How far along are you Lola?" Lola wiped the tears from her eyes "about 3 months….I need to find him, 18 where is your brother?" 18 grab her friends hand "I'll take you to him"**

**Android 17's Cabin**

**Android 17 was busy fixing the table that he shattered early on today when there was a knock at the door. 17 stopped what he was doing and went to answer the door, when he answered the door he was shocked to find that it was his twin sister and she had Lola with her.**

"**We need to talk to you urgently..well Lola needs to speak with you" 18 replied sharply, she was still a bit pissed off with 17 from the last time he visited her when he nearly tried to pick a fight with her boyfriend Krillin. 17 looked at 18 "I'll speak to Lola on her own you can get lost and go back to your worthless short ass boyfriend" 18 gave 17 an angry glare "FINE! I only came here for Lola if I find that you hurt a hair on her head I'll be right over in a second to kick your ass!" 17 smirked at his sisters threat "Ha! Love to see you try and do that sis" 18 was getting really annoyed with 17 so she flew off in a rage "Now that she has gone we can talk without her loud mouth interrupting" 17 said with a flirtatious look on his face he took Lola's hand an took her inside the cabin. Once inside 17 closed the door and wrapped his arms around Lola from behind and planted kisses on her neck "17…hummm…we need..to talk" Lola moaned as she responded to 17's touch, 17 carried on kissing her neck "can't it wait…until…later I've missed you." Lola broke away from 17's grip "no it can't we need to talk now" 17 could see that the facial expression on Lola's face was serious "what's wrong Lola." Lola's heart was beating really fast and her stress levels were rising "I'm pregnant and you are the father"**

**Authors Notes: Wow that was a long Chapter lol wasn't expecting it to be this long find out what happens on the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review love to hear your thoughts and welcome to suggestions.**


	3. Vegeta Knows!

**Vegeta Knows!**

**(Watch out 17!)**

**17 could see that the facial expression on Lola's face was serious "what's wrong Lola." Lola's heart was beating really fast and her stress levels were rising "I'm pregnant and you are the father."**

**17 stared at Lola "you're pregnant?" Lola nodded "I am about 3 months pregnant I only just found out today" the shock finally kicked in for 17 his mind raced back 3 months ago when he last met Lola, on that fatal day where he and his sister fought the Z fighters knocked them all clean out except for Krillin and Lola who were standing on the road side, manage to knock her out and kidnap her and take her on the road trip with himself 16 and his sister to find Goku.**

**17 sat down on the dining chair and let out a big sigh "who knows about this?" Lola sat across from him "just you me and your sister" 17 shot his head up "what! 18 knows about this" Lola nodded her head "I went to your sister in order to find you….are you mad at me for being pregnant?" 17 didn't know what to think this was a big bombshell he was going to be a dad and had no idea how to be a parent "no Lola I'm not mad at you" 17 walked over to Lola pulled her towards him and gave her a hug "I love you Lola and I want to be with you" 17 planted a long and deep passionate kiss on Lola's lips.**

**Capsule Corporation **

**Bulma had called Vegeta, Emma, Julia and Mr and Mrs Brief in to the lounge for a meeting she was concerned about Lola and wanted to talk to them to see if they had noticed anything different about her. "The reason why I have called you all here is that I am worried about Lola she has not been herself for a few weeks and I was wondering if anyone has noticed anything different with her." There was a few minutes silence when Vegeta who was stood with his back against the wall spoke in his normal rough tone "she has been slacking in her training" he grunted. Bulma frowned at Vegeta "I am on about her health not how she is doing with training" Vegeta grunted and responded to Bulma's concerns about Lola "she has been sick a lot she keeps running out on our training sessions to the bathroom" Bulma looked at Vegeta with worry on her face "that's not normal…..has anyone noticed this?" Everyone nodded in agreement "she has been more distant than normal" Emma replied with a sad look on her face. Bulma took in to account on what everyone had to say and weighed up the situation, being sick mostly in the mornings, not concentrating with work or her training with Vegeta, being distant with everyone Bulma went in to deep thought going over and over in her head until "OH MY GOD!" Bulma shouted out loud, everyone looked at her "Lola's pregnant!...how did I not recognise the signs" Vegeta stared at Bulma with a mixture of shock and anger on his face his best and only student he ever took on was pregnant how could of she been so stupid. There was a knock on the lounge door and Krillin entered "Hey how's it going" no one answered Krillin looked puzzled "what's up with you all" Bulma looked at Krillin "Lola is pregnant" Krillin looked at Bulma in shock "No way…..I saw Lola flying in the direction of Kame house when I was on my way to you guys she did look a bit upset about something" Vegeta walked up to Krillin and grabbed him by his T-shirt "How long ago was this?" he growled at him "about a few hours ago" Krillin replied in a shaky voice, Vegeta flung Krillin to the floor " Let's go to Kame house and find Lola"**

**Kame House **

"**Touch me again old man and I'll make sure that the eternal dragon won't be able to revive you EVER!….DO YOU UNDERSTAN!" 18 had was having a nap on the sofa when Master Roshi came down from his nap and tried to touch up so 18 woke in time grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall " ok…ok…let me go…please" as he struggled to get out of 18's grip. 18 flung him to the floor as Krillin walked in with Bulma, Vegeta, Emma and Julia. "Hey Honey have you seen Lola today" 18 looked at her boyfriend "Yes she was here about an hour ago" Vegeta interrupted Krillin as he was about to ask her where Lola went "Where did she go android I haven't got all day." 18 hated it when Vegeta called her Android she was in no mood to be bossed about especially by Vegeta "And why should I tell you" Vegeta's blood boiled he was in no mood to be messed about not after hearing that Lola was pregnant "Lola has some explaining to do I want answers and I want them now." The tone of Vegeta's voice made 18 realised that Vegeta and the others knew about Lola's secret she had to tell them everything on how it happened.**

**17's Cabin**

**17 and Lola where sat on the sofa embraced in a passionate kiss, from the first moment 17 set eyes on Lola 3 months ago he fell in love with her straight away but never admitted to her or anyone about it and now he had her back in his arms again he felt complete again. 17 broke away from the kiss and caressed Lola's face "God I've missed you so much Lola" and he planted a kiss on her forehead. Lola smiled at 17 "I love you Lola" and planted a slow passionate kiss on her lips, Lola broke away from the kiss and whispered in to 17's ear "I love you too" and carried on kissing 17. Next minute Vegeta came barging in to the cabin followed by 18, Krillin, Bulma, Emma and Julia, this made 17 and Lola jump up from the sofa "What are you guys doing here?" Lola replied in a surprised tone. Vegeta took no notice of Lola's question his blood was boiling with anger as he saw 17's hands around Lola "YOU!" Vegeta charged at 17 grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out the cabin and threw a punch to 17's face. 17 fell to the ground "just what is your problem Vegeta?" 17 got up from the ground and took to his fighting stands, Vegeta turned his head to Lola who was stood by the cabin door with Julia Emma Bulma Krillin and 18 behind her "I know your secret Lola" then he turned his head back to 17 "YOU GOT LOLA PREGNANT!" then he charged at 17 and the two of them started to fight, Lola looked on in horror "please stop this Vegeta please" she begged him Vegeta took no notice of Lola's request and carried on throwing punches at 17, something snapped inside Lola she charged at Vegeta and she threw a punch to Vegeta's face " STOP THIS!" Vegeta fell to the ground; Lola ran to 17's side and helped him up, 17 wrapped his arms around Lola. Vegeta got up from the ground and wiped the blood from his lips "enough Vegeta…no more fighting please can we talk this over" Lola begged him. Vegeta looked at Lola in shock he never knew that Lola was that strong the punch to his face shook him up inside but he hid it very well from the others he didn't want them to see this weakness "fine!...but tomorrow I want you to pack your things and leave Capsule Corporation's your training with me is over" and with that Vegeta flew off in to the distance.**

…**.**

**Author's Notes**

**Hey all sorry for the long wait on chapter 3 works been keeping me busy I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far and that you have enjoy this chapter please don't forget to leave a review would love to hear your thoughts on this story thank you for reading this story so far this story has 142 views! **


	4. Please Don't Hate Me

Authors Notes: Hey readers sorry for the long delay with this chapter you could say I had a case of writers block! I was struggling to write this chapter kept on re-writing the chapter over and over. Also I had a lot of problems going on in my personal life that took me away from writing. Any way I hope that you enjoy this chapter 

Please Don't Hate Me

Vegeta looked at Lola in shock he never knew that Lola was that strong the punch to his face shook him up inside but he hid it very well from the others he didn't want them to see this weakness "fine!...but tomorrow I want you to pack your things and leave Capsule Corporation's your training with me is over" and with that Vegeta flew off in to the distance.

Lola was in a state of shock, she just punched Vegeta in the face the man she saw as a father figure her mentor and now he just kicked her out of the place she called home for the past three years.

Lola's legs gave way and she broke down in tears, 17 came down to her level and gave her a hug "come on Lola pull yourself together things will sort itself out" 17 planted a kiss on her forehead. Bulma walked up to Lola and knelt down next to her and put her arms around her "come on Lola let's take you home I think you have had enough stress for one day." Lola looked at Bulma with tears in her eyes "Oh Bulma I am so sorry…I didn't mean to punch Vegeta….I just wanted him to stop hurting 17" and with that she broke down again, Bulma gave Lola a big hug "Its ok hun I know you didn't mean to punch Vegeta come on let's get you home" Bulma and 17 helped Lola up from the ground 17 gave Lola a kiss and a hug and Bulma and her friends took her back to Capsule Corporations.

Later That Evening

Vegeta was on the balcony looking out in to the night sky he couldn't concentrate on his training he was still in shock from Lola punching him and finding out that she was pregnant. Deep down he still cared for Lola, she was like a daughter to him but as always he hid his feelings from Bulma and others, he was angry with her for keeping her secret like that from him.

Lola walked pass the balcony door and saw Vegeta there just staring in to the night sky, she paused for a minute and went out on to the balcony to join him. Lola took her time in approaching Vegeta; she had no idea how she was going to apologise to him "Vegeta" Lola called softly to Vegeta and he turned around to see Lola standing behind him, he took one look at her and turned his back on her, "please Vegeta we need to talk" pleaded Lola she really wanted to make things right between her and Vegeta, "I am so sorry for everything, for not telling you about me and Android 17 that I was pregnant and for punching you in the face this morning" she paused for a moment, Vegeta still had his back turned to her and didn't reply back. "please Vegeta talk to me….say something…anything….don't shut me out I want to make things right" Lola pleaded again this time Vegeta Turned to face her, he could see the tears slowly going down her face. Lola threw her arms around Vegeta and broke down, Vegeta just stood there without giving out any emotion or comfort to Lola "Please Vegeta…..Please don't hate me" As she buried her head in to his chest. Vegeta still not showing any emotion finally spoke "Why….why didn't you tell me straight away?" Lola pulled herself away from him to look straight into Vegeta's eyes "I was scared….I didn't know what to do my head was a mess." This time Vegeta gave Lola a big hug "I thought that we didn't keep secrets from each other and that you could talk to me about anything" Lola broke away from the hug wiped away the remaining tear from her face "I know I can tell you anything Vegeta but like I said my head was a mess and I wasn't thinking straight I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how to…can you forgive me for punching you and for being with Android 17" Vegeta look at Lola deep down he was not particularly keen on Android 17 and he wasn't happy that Lola punched him in the face "Lola I am angry with you for not telling me that you were pregnant and seeing that Android, but right now I can't forgive you for what's happened right now and I can't trust you now that you are with that Android I still think it's best you move out…I am sorry". When Vegeta said them words to Lola her heart sank she knew that gaining Vegeta's forgiveness and trust was going to be a very long road, in a low whisper she replied "I understand" and with that she turned away from Vegeta and rushed back to her room closed the door laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep. What had she done her world had been turned upside down in just one day and all because she found out she was pregnant with an android she met three months ago and had fallen in love with and had punched Vegeta in the face. This was one big mess to Lola and she really wanted to put things right, but how was she going to do it.

Authors Notes: find out what happens in the next chapter and also to keep reading the fanfic to see if Lola and Vegeta will ever kiss and make up! And I would like to say thank you to all who have read this fanfic please don't forget to leave a review and to keep on reading 


	5. Clean Break and Start a Fresh

Authors Notes:

Hi readers sorry for the delay in getting chapter 5 up been busy with work and Christmas (I was working over Xmas) I hope that you are enjoying the fanfic and that everyone has had a lovely Christmas so here is chapter 5 enjoy 

**Clean Break and Start a Fresh**

When Vegeta said them words to Lola her heart sank she knew that gaining Vegeta's forgiveness and trust was going to be a very long road, in a low whisper she replied "I understand" and with that she turned away from Vegeta and rushed back to her room closed the door laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep. What had she done her world had been turned upside down in just one day and all because she found out she was pregnant with an android she met three months ago and had fallen in love with and had punched Vegeta in the face. This was one big mess to Lola and she really wanted to put things right, but how was she going to do it.

The next morning Lola woke up early sent Android 17 a text message to come and help her collect her stuff, had breakfast quickly got dressed and started packing her bags. Lola was still feeling upset about what Vegeta said to her last night the words kept on playing over and over in her head the more the words echoed in her head the more it upset her.

There was no point in trying to change Vegeta's mind Lola knew that and moving in with 17 would give them that space and time to cool off and let the dust settle before she even tried to talk to Vegeta again, it was for the best.

Bulma sat at the breakfast table drinking her coffee when Vegeta came in to the kitchen and got his breakfast they both sat in silence then Bulma broken the silence "Did you talk to Lola?" Vegeta stopped eating his breakfast looked at Bulma "Yes" he quickly answered and carried on eating. Bulma frowned at Vegeta "And?" Vegeta finished the food he had in his mouth and reply back "She is leaving today" Bulma sighed "you need to sort this out Vegeta you can blank her forever she said she is sorry what more do you want her to do?" Vegeta finished eating got up cleared his plated and stormed out the kitchen just as Lola entered the kitchen with her stuff. Vegeta took one look at Lola blanked her and walked straight passed her without saying a word, Lola sighed and looked at Bulma "it's no use, Vegeta plainly doesn't want me here so I am going to move in with 17 and give me and Vegeta some space" Lola replied in a sad voice. Bulma saw the sad look in Lola's face walked up to her and gave her a big hug "I've tried too, right now he is too stubborn to change his mind" replied Bulma with a sad expression in her voice as she pulled away from Lola.

Lola smiled weakly at Bulma she really didn't want to leave Capsule Cooperation's but if Vegeta was going to keep giving her the cold shoulder treatment then there was no point in staying, she needed a clean break and start a fresh with Android 17. Lola picked up her bags and Bulma picked up Lola's other stuff and took them downstairs to the main lobby where Android 17 was waiting for her, he gave her a big hug and a kiss and started to put Lola's stuff in to her car. Once everything was packed in to her car Lola gave Bulma one last big hug "thank you for everything you have done for me Bulma just so sorry that it had to come to this" Lola broke away from the hug and tried to put on a brave face, she knew it wasn't the last goodbye and that she would still see Bulma when she came back to Capsule Cooperation's for work but it still hurts to leave a place she called home for 3 years Lola gave Bulma once final hug "I'll still come back for work until I have to go on maternity leave" Lola broke away from the hug got in to the car with 17 and left for his place.


End file.
